Joshou Kiryuu
Joshou Kiryuu (上昇気流), translated as "Updraft" or alternatively "Moralizing", is one of the songs created and performed by the Japanese rock band, DASEIN. It is available on their ninth single, Ki・mi・da・ke. A shortened version of the song served as the opening theme for the three-part animated adaptation, Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 ~Shiroki Ryuu no Miko~. Credits :Lyrics: JOE :Composition: Ricky :experience trax label Lyrics Kanji= :さあ昇れ 微風に乗れ　空よりも上へ昇れ :さあ踊れ 世界を操れ 誰よりも上で踊れ :愛と勇気 剣と盾を握りしめ :どんな困難さえも根性で攻略 向上心持てば :時代は 君のために味方するだろう! :用意周到 気持ちと形がズレる葛藤 :いつもいつでも敵は己なり 甘く 囁く 誘惑 :勝利はその鼓動で確かめればいい :君に強さを 心に翼を :さあ昇れ 微風に乗れ 空よりも上へ昇れ :情と欲望 夢と希望を胸に抱き :誰かに出逢い何かを分かち合い時に傷つけあいながら :どれくらい 君は涙を流すのだろう? :因果応報 嘘と誠が乱れる情報 :そんなこんなで頭を悩ます 迷い 戸惑い 争い :真実はその眼差しで見つければいい :君に微笑みを 瞳に輝きを :さあ昇れ 微風に乗れ　空よりも上へ昇れ :さあ踊れ 世界を操れ 誰よりも上で踊れ :君に強さを 心に翼を :さあ昇れ 微風に乗れ　空よりも上へ昇れ :さあ踊れ 世界を操れ 誰よりも上で踊れ |-|Romaji= :saa nobore soyokaze ni nore sora yori mo ue he nobore :saa odore sekai wo ayatsure dare yori mo ue de odore :ai to yuuki tsurugi to tate wo nigirishime :donna konnan saemo konjo de kouryaku koujoshin motteba :jidai wa kimi no tame ni mikatasurudarou! :youi-shoutou kimochi to katachi ga zureru katto :itsumo itsudemo teki wa onore nari amaku sasayaku yuuwaku :shouri wa sono kodou de tashikamerebaii :kimi ni tsuyosa wo kokoro ni tsubasa wo :saa nobore soyokaze ni nore sora yori mo ue he nobore :jou to yokubou yume to kibou wo mune ni idaki :darekani deai nani ka wo wakachiai toki no kizutsukeainagara :dorekurai kimi wa namida wo nagasunodarou? :inga-ouhou uso to makoto ga midareru jouhou :sonna konna de atama wo nayamasu mayoi tomadoi arasoi :shinjiutsu wa sono manazashi de mitsukerebaii :kimi ni hohoemi wo hitomi ni kagayaki wo :saa nobore soyokaze ni nore sora yori mo ue he nobore :saa odore sekai wo ayatsure dare yori mo ue de odore :kimi ni tsuyosa wo kokoro ni tsubasa wo :saa nobore soyokaze ni nore sora yori mo ue he nobore :saa odore sekai wo ayatsure dare yori mo ue de odore |-|English Translation= :Now, rise; Ride the breeze and rise higher than the sky :Now, dance; Control the world and dance higher than anyone else :I take love and courage as my sword and shield :Aspirations can lead the way, and I can grit through any difficulties :Time is on your side! :Gotta be well prepared, I can't let my feelings bog me down, :I can't give in to the soft whispering temptation to become my own worst enemy :I know victory can be certain with your rhythm :Your strength gives me the wings in my heart :Now, rise; Ride the breeze and rise higher than the sky :I keep mercy, desires, dreams and hope close to my heart :When meeting someone and getting hurt trying to understand them, :just how many tears will you need to shed? :It's my just desserts; as the truth gets buried in lies :and my head tries hard to tell doubt, confusion and dissension apart, :I need only to see your gaze to gain my grip on reality :Your smile lights the shine in my eyes :Now, rise; Ride the breeze and rise higher than the sky :Now, dance; Take control of the world and dance higher than anyone else :Your strength gives me the wings in my heart :Now, rise; Ride the breeze and rise higher than the sky :Now, dance; Take control of the world and dance higher than anyone else External Links *Amazon listing for single *Youtube clip of OVA opening Category:Songs